


Not all who wander are lost

by Lethally



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU // First Meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all who wander are lost

It’s official, he thinks, Hal Mason is cursed, jinxed, doomed, thrice cursed to always, always, always get lost, in a city, with a map that is always always always inaccurate. He is left standing in between Wells St and the street that is not the one showed on his campus map, the cursed piece of paper clenched in his fist as he stop looking at the streets and the building but decides to look at the people, to find one kind soul who can lift his curse – or alternatively tell him where is the entrance to the administration building, either way he wins.

The streets are pretty deserted, except for a mean looking old lady with her three legged dog, a hurrying man in a suit looking at his blackberry while he crosses – lawyer, most likely, is what he always assumes of that kind of people (no he is not prejudiced, not at all) – and oh sweet God, a cute girl carrying a heavy looking bag over a too big university hoodie. Please let her be as kind as she looks cute, is what Hal wishes for.

The girl – woman – looks straight ahead of her but she does not look to be in too much of a hurry, so he decides to move in front of her before she crosses the street, interrupting her walk with a smile and,

“Hi, I’m so sorry to bother you, but I am looking for the administration building and I happen to have the worst luck ever with maps.” Hal completes his speech with an awkward wave of the crumpled map in his hand after he tried to rub his hair with the said occupied hand.

The woman is startled for a second, but she returns his smile kindly – an angel he said before, Venus herself, he thinks now – her bangs falling in front of her eyes as she stops suddenly.

“Hey, I was heading for the library which is right in front of the administration, I’ll take you there. It’s the glass building over there.” She points her finger to a building he passed by three times in the last half hour.

She resumes her walk and he follows her like a lost puppy, thirsty for her smile and her words. “You should sign up for the orientation tour while you’re there, ‘cause no maps of the campus are ever accurate, I’d know cause I tried them all.”

They arrive in front of the glass building, and she points to a small door on the side, “this is the entrance to the building, you won’t see anyone so walk left, left and right and you’ll get to the main secretary’s office.”

Hal is lost for words, happy to be finally arrived – he vows to never tell Matt or his dad that he got lost again – and wondering how to keep his goddess from leaving, or at least how to ask for her name.

She shuffles her feet and looks over his shoulder, toward the library if he got it right, before hiking her bag up her left shoulder and holding her sleeve covered hand – when she walked the sleeves covered her entire hand but now he can see her fingers and lucky him, no ring!

“I’m Lourdes Delgado, I’m in pre-Med first year.” He clasps her cold hand in both of his, the map stuffed in his leather jacket pocket, “I’m Hal Mason, future football player and sometimes student here.”  
“I hope we meet again,” she says and Hal waves at her as she crosses the street,  
“I’ll make sure we do.”

Bless his curse.


End file.
